


Panic attack : Grimmjow x Reader

by Squirrel_Master



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Master/pseuds/Squirrel_Master
Summary: Grimmjow dealing with an s/o who suffers from panic attacks. I originally posted this on deviant art and tumblr.





	Panic attack : Grimmjow x Reader

Silent sobs echoed through the one bedroom apartment. Small hiccups that barely registered as noise to any normal person, but to grimmjow it was like a punch to the gut. He sat outside the door , legs crossed and fingers tapping, just waiting. He remembered when he had first found her like this. A sobbing mess curled up on the bathroom mat just shaking and crying. It scared him to death. He remembers how cold (y/n) felt when he lifted you off of the floor and tried to snap her out of it. Looking back he realized that it had admittedly not been the best course of action, but he had never experienced something like that. Especially not with (y/n). He sighed cracking the door open and sliding his hand through.She hated being seen like this. She was such a bubbly and happy person. Perhaps thats what drew him to her in the first place. Her smile was a foreign commodity to him. An exotic treat that only he could indulge in. Grimmjow had been surprised to say the least when she ended up shoving him away screaming like a wounded animal and slamming the door in his face. He remembered sitting there for a good minute trying to collect his thoughts. The look on her face. it was one he never wanted to see again. He felt a hesitant hand wrapped around his fingers. Her shallow breaths became more even. A sign that this episode was coming to a close. A sign that the woman he came to care for was coming back again and that the part of herself that she hated so much was to be backed into its cage once more. That look on her face was burned permanently into his memory. Those wide panicked eyes and strained eyebrows. Like a deer, caught in the jaws of a wolf, taking its last bated breaths. His eyebrow twitched as he rubbed his eyes trying to rub out the memory. It just wasn’t like her to be afraid of really anything. Even after witnessing his sins she still smiled at him and gave him a kind welcome. He had treated her poorly back then. Chastising her for her perceived naivety and testing her patience again and again. It was like a game for him. Lets see how far over that line I can tiptoe before she tries to put me back into my place. However she never screamed at him. she never lost her temper. Just gave him a stern talking to which always just delighted him. She must have caught on to his little game though, because it wasn’t long before she started to push back. his taunts and wandering hands met with back handed and playful sass. His annoyance melted into fondness and eventually turned into a bond he barely knew as love. He could protect her against everything except for this and that just killed him. He felt so useless yet he understood that just sitting there was the only thing he could do. Just sit there and wait. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, The door creaked open. The light from within illuminated the dark room and reviled the young woman standing slightly hunched and shivering. Grimmjow didn’t say a word afraid that he would just trigger a second wave.He hesitated to even offer her his hand.Afraid that his grip would fracture her seemingly unstable self and leave her crumbling into dust. He Had to hold back a relieved sigh when she gave him a weak smile. her arms closing around his torso as she rested her head briefly on his chest as a thank you. “I’m sorry” she whispered. He plucked up the courage to run his finger through her (y/h/l) (y/h/c) hair and taking in her scent savoring her sweet familiar aroma. He wanted to ask if it was over? If he could just have that smiling idiot back. He wanted to ask how he could just keep her smiling. How he could keep her safe from her self. But he didn’t dare. He may have not understood feelings, but he understood instinct and she was not at fault. However the pain was no less. The feeling of uselessness as she crumbled. The only word to describe it was Torture.


End file.
